MOS power transistors or MOS power devices, which are commonly employed in automotive and industrial electronics, should have a low switch-on resistance (Ron), when being switched on. In a switch-off state, they should have a high breakdown voltage characteristic and withstand high source-drain voltages. Further, attempts are being made to reduce the capacitances, in particular, the gate-drain capacitance between the gate electrode and the drain electrode.